kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.
is the eleventh episode of Season 4 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on July 8, 2005 on Cartoon Network. Information Plot The episode starts when a group of Teens break in to ten year old Numbuh 9's bedroom. Thinking that he is asleep, they try to fire their 'Pox Gun' at him. Suddenly, Numbuh 9 leaps up and yells for the rest of his team, the old Sector V, and they bravely fight off the Teens. After the teens fly away, Numbuh 11 gives Numbuh 5 her hat. Unfortunately, during the battle, the teenagers poxed Numbuhs 8A and 8B. Numbuh 11 decides to take implications of the failed mission, but Numbuh 9, or Maurice, counters that the mission was his idea and makes a vow that he "''will never rest until he discovers the source of the teens pox, and totally, utterly, completely, destroys it!" Three years later at his decommissioning, Maurice (upset that he wasn't able to keep his promise) and the current Sector V are talking about how he discovered that the teens got the chicken pox from an unmarked island. Numbuh 86 appears and says it is time to blow out his candles. Maurice gives his heartfelt parting words before doing so. He is then decommissioned in front of the rest of the Kids Next Door (even Numbuh 4 cried inconsolably). This is a very sad moment for everyone. Either the same day or the day after, Numbuh 5 is asked what she wants for her birthday by Numbuh 3. She loses it and shouts at Numbuh 3. Realizing her mistake, Numbuh 5 apologizes, explaining that she doesn't want a birthday because no matter how hard they work, they will eventually become teens. She even points out how unfair that an excellent operative like Maurice was decommissioned. Numbuh 1 then suggests that they monitor him and make sure that he doesn't join the enemy. It is revealed by Numbuh 2 at this point that when a KND operative is decommissioned, active KND operatives are forbidden to interfere with said operative's life from that point on, and let them live normal lives as teenagers. Regardless, they still plan to watch out for him. Sector V spies on Maurice only to be found by Cree and the other Teen Ninjas. Numbuh 5 sarcastically asks the teens "You wanna do some street-fighting?", to which Numbuh 2 adds "Then trying fighting the street!" with the U.N.D.E.R.P.O.U.N.D.. With Numbuhs 1, 2, 3 and 4 holding off the Teen Ninjas, Numbuh 5 chases after the Flying Van only to be poxed by Cree's Chicken Pox Bazooka and falls into defeat. A few weeks later, Numbuh 5 goes out on her own to find Cree. She destroyed an entire teen naval convoy including the flagship with M.A.R.B.L.E.s before getting one of them to divulge the location of Chickenpox Island. When she is there, she makes two terrible discoveries; Maurice has joined Cree's side and is now evil and the Teens have developed a Chicken Pox Cannon, capable of infecting every single kid at a 'fairground' with the disease, thereby leaving teens three whole weeks to themselves. Numbuh 5 then surrenders, accepting that she'll be a teen soon enough. Cree is so touched that she hugs her sister. Suddenly, every chicken coop on the island blows up. Cree immediately thinks that Numbuh 5 betrayed her but Maurice shouted, "Look out! The Kids Next Door are here!" a M.A.R.B.L.E. then hits her, knocking her into the flock of chicken, before being sucked into the cannon. It is revealed that Maurice was the one who throws a M.A.R.B.L.E. and tells Numbuh 5 to never give up. Without anyone besides Numbuh 5 realizing, Maurice changes the course of the cannon and aims it at the pep rally at Cree's high school. He then reveals that some special agents, like him, who are completely loyal to the Kids Next Door are allowed to remain operatives, but must pretend to join the Teens and spy on them from the inside instead. However, he tells her that she can't tell anyone, even if they are in her sector. He advises that if she plays her cards right, she may be asked to join them. Numbuh 5 then leaves as Maurice destroys the cannon. Just then, Sector V arrives to rescue her, having received her "distress call" (which had been sent by Maurice). As they depart an exploding Chicken pox Island, Numbuh 3 berates Numbuh 5 (who is in tears) for running around with the chicken pox. The final scene is at the Lincoln's house, where Maurice comes to see how they are doing (they are both sick because Numbuh 5 was poxed by Cree, as with Cree was by the cannon). Cree whispers to him that she has a plan to get back at KND. He listens and winks at Numbuh 5. She winks back. During the credits, as Numbuh 5 walks down a street filled with adult villains seniors and teens, but one winks back at her, confirming that she is a teen operative. Featured '''KND Operatives' *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 8A and 8B (flashback) *Numbuh 9 *Numbuh 11 (flashback) *Numbuh 86 Allies *Dr. Lincoln *Maurice's mom Villains *Cree Lincoln *Teen Ninjas *Stacey *Jenna (mentioned) Cameos *Numbuh 12 (flashback) *Numbuh 44 & 44 *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 65.3 (flashback) *Numbuh 100 (flashback) *Numbuh 274 (flashback) *Numbuh 362 *Teen Spies Organization Locations *Maurice's house *Moonbase *Sector V Treehouse *Chickenpox Island *McClintock Middle School *Numbuh 5's house 2x4 Technology *M.U.S.K.E.T.s *Weaponized dresser *Decommissioning Chamber *B.O.N.G.O.S.K.O.P.E. *Communicator *U.N.D.E.R.P.O.U.N.D. *S.P.I.C.E.R. *M.A.R.B.L.E.s *S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Villain Technology *B.R.A. *Chickenpox Gun *Teen Ninja Gun *Chickenpox Cannon *Teen Ninja Ships Songs: *I Hate Kids Transcript Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E./Transcript Trivia/Goofs *This episode was inspired from when series writer Mo Willems was leaving the series after the fourth season, so he and creator Tom Warburton created the idea of an operative so impressive that everyone missed him when he was decommissioned. The character Maurice was named after him. *The teen spies organization is revealed. *In the end credits, Numbuh 5 passes by two kinds of people. The first kind are supposedly those who had been decommissioned at 13, as they are depicted with frowns, with pale complexions and clothing. When Numbuh 5 encounters a group of teens, one of the teens is assumed to be an undercover agent because of her more intensified complexion and clothing, along with a smile and a wink she gives Numbuh 5. After Numbuh 5 returns the smile, she passes by two smiling adults with lively intensified complexions and clothing, the second kind. *Maurice is the only character that Numbuh 86 was reluctant to decommission. *Chad is canonically older than Maurice; however, the flashback in this episode and the flashbacks from other episodes with Chad are actually paradoxical. In this episode's flashback, he looks younger, but in the other flashbacks, which might be before this episode's, he looks older. *This episode is the first use of the phrase "Kids Next Door Rules". The fact that Maurice is the first to introduce the phrase and then the Kids Next Door use it after his decommissioning shows how beloved he was to the entire organization. *This episode marked Abby's eleventh birthday. It aligns with in the flashback; numbuhs 86, 362, and 5 were roughly seven to eight years old.Yay for Questions + Answers :D | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum *Cree was somewhere between 10 and 12 during her time in the KND with Maurice. The King of T.W. Answers Tournament | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum *Numbuh 1 read a magazine called "What's Right With Kids Today". Gallery IMG 1432.png Maurice.JPG Operation MAURICE-KND.jpg|Young versions of Numbuhs 12, 362 and 274, respectively, in front of Maurice Numbuh 100 and Numbuh 9 mourning the fallen operatives .jpg Bandicam 2016-02-10 21-13-38-750.jpg Maurice's Speech.JPG Maurice decommission.png|The entire KND can't bear to see Maurice decommissioned Happy bday maurice.png Maurice Posing as a Teen.JPG Numbuh 5 Takes Maurice Home.png Maurice taking out the trash.png Maurice Getting Upset.png Teen Talk.jpeg Pox.png MP9Cw803eIrLHRiNQ8LJbmcV2XmQLYnYIM2lw2p9M2h9evqCbZDN3ZjuG0AHzIUviaLDPlQls-300x240.jpg Screenshot_20170505-210945.png Don't do That.png 5-Maurice.png Maurice Abby.JPG PARACARPETAAMIGOS 4.jpg 20170505_211629.png 20170505_211519.png|Uh-Oh Teen pox.png 3yellat5.jpg AbbyopMAURICE.png 5happycry.jpg Maurice visit.png Poxes.png Cree Maurice opMAURICE.png Codename Kids Next Door S04E11 Operation M A U R I C E.gif References M.A.U.R.I.C.E. Category:Season 4 Category:Love Episodes Category:Long Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Cree Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 5